Boys Over Flowers: Prompts
by NerwenT
Summary: Have you ever dreamed about a specific setting in your mind? Be it in the show or AU? Your OTP finally riding into the sunset? Well, you might find it here. I've decided to write a series of prompts for BoF so if you have an idea, leave it inside! I'd like to write it!. Rules and warnings inside :) (Rating may change)
1. Memories

**Hello there! This is an idea I thought it was very good after I read a series of prompts for different fandoms so I decided to give it a shot. Let's see how it goes? This first prompt was a request from my very good friend JHsgf82, I very much hope she likes it. For then next prompts we can keep anonimity if you wish to do so. You can leave your requests on reviews or PM's. I'm really excited about this.**

 **Now, for the rules:**

 **\- No Jun Pyo/Jan Di requests. Unless is one in which they'll break up in the end, I won't take it. I'm sorry, but those two for me really wouldn't have worked out.**

 **\- No femslash**

 **Saying that, you can ask for any kind of rating (yes, even M), setting (show or AU) and pairing (Please, remember the rules). Let's start!**

* * *

 **Prompt: Jun Pyo didn't manage to get to his best friend in time, and the car hit Ji Hoo. He's the one to lose his memories, and Jan Di takes care of him.**

 **Rating: Teen**

 **Warning: None**

 **Ai-ai gasa:** Ai-Ai Gasa literally means "Love-Love Umbrella." Like American sweethearts carve their love on the trunk of a tree, Japanese sweethearts draw this as an expression of their love.

 **Song:** "Last Dance" by Big Bang

* * *

It was still hard to believe how fast things could happen.

Jan Di found herself going to the emergency staircase to simply take her mind off things, but it was impossible most of the time.

Ji Hoo had gone to the fishing village looking for her; he had offered her his grandmother's and mother's ring, and he had practically confessed his love out loud-for the second time, if she counted the airport in Macau-and Jan Di had rejected him. She just couldn't think about starting to love someone else when she had just broken up with Jun Pyo.

Two hours later, she got a text from Woo Bin that read: 'He was run over by a car. Rushing to the clinic.'

Jan Di immediately ran out of her house. Why? She didn't know. Perhaps to catch a bus to the city, perhaps to panic, but what she didn't expect was to find Jun Pyo running towards her.

Hadn't he been run over?

"Jan Di-ah."

Her brain stopped. "Who..?" her voice trembled.

"I didn't get to him in time. Ji Hoo, he…"

And then everything went black.

When she woke up, she was in a hospital bed with Jun Pyo seated in a chair by her side.

After they explained she had been in shock, Jan Di was taken to Ji Hoo's room. He was in a coma, a tube coming out of his mouth and several cuts to his face and hands.

A bitter ex-employee from Shinwha had been aiming for Ji Hoo, thinking he was Jun Pyo. The latter told Jan Di he had also gone to the fishing village, thanks to Ji Hoo giving him the address, but when he tried to push Ji Hoo out of the way, he didn't get there in time.

Woo Bin and Yi Jung could see how guilty their leader felt and how sad Jan Di was.

Actually, she was surprised at how hard the news hit her. Back in the village, when she thought Jun Pyo had been in an accident, Jan Di had felt so helpless...but the moment she realized Ji Hoo was the one in danger, she simply fainted.

Days dragged on. Ji Hoo's grandfather's visits had been limited to certain days for fear of his blood pressure and his heart.

"I'll take care of him," Jan Di had told Grandfather, and care for Ji Hoo she did.

First, she brought things she thought could help Ji Hoo feel better: his music CDs, along with a portable player and headphones, too, some poetry books, the cologne he used to wear. Then she had religiously been visiting Ji Hoo everyday. Thanks to F3, her parents were back in the city. If Ji Hoo hadn't been so seriously injured, Jan Di would've probably objected to whatever trick they pulled to get her father back to their home safely, without thugs smashing down their door.

She had never been much for praying, but Jan Di found herself down on her knees more often these past few days, wholeheartedly asking for Ji Hoo to open his eyes and be well.

Jun Pyo and she hadn't talked much; she had been afraid of his mother's retaliation, but it never came, so she could only assume Jun Pyo had done something.

Jan Di had been surprised, though, to find out the man she had been reading to had been Jun Pyo's father, more so that the man had woken up and was currently undergoing rehabilitation after so many years in bed. This fact seemed to be Jun Pyo's rock at the moment, into which he poured all of his efforts.

After two agonizing weeks, Jan Di was running towards Ji Hoo's room. He had woken up.

"Have you seen him?" She was breathless after so much running. Woo Bin, Yi Jung and Jun Pyo were at the door.

"Nope, we were waiting for you. Come on, let's go inside." Woo Bin nudged her a bit.

Jan Di's excitement, hopes, and happiness plummeted to the floor when Ji Hoo's hazel eyes fell on her, and in a cold voice, he asked, "Who are you?"

* * *

Selective amnesia. It could take from six months to several years for him to remember what he'd forgotten. Stress, loss...there were too many reasons why this could have happened to him, but Ji Hoo was lucky, the doctor said. He had no other major injuries, and she was calling it a miracle.

But what about the raven-haired girl who had burst into tears a second before she could disappear through the door?

His brothers told him Jan Di was a very good friend of his, actually, of all the F4, and that she had been the one to take care of him all that time. Because it was not good to overwhelm him with too much too fast, they decided to let him rest that day and come back.

"Wait...This man," Ji Hoo pointed to one of the frames Jan Di had left in his room for when he woke up, "he's my grandfather. I looked for him for years. How…?" He seemed unable to finish a coherent sentence.

"Jan Di found him by chance, and she managed to get you to talk to him. He's currently living with you," Woo Bin said before leaving the room.

"He is?" Ji Hoo was shocked. There was no way he would've forgiven that man after he abandoned him.

"Yes. But rest for now. I promise we'll explain more tomorrow." Yi Jung nodded at him and then left.

"You never should've gone there. Look at you all bruised up." Jun Pyo was furious with himself for not being able to properly apologize to his best friend for not getting there in time. "Just rest, tomorrow we can talk."

Jan Di was crying on a bench when she saw a can of soda stuck in her face.

"You shouldn't get depressed. If you do, whoever is sick will get sad, too." A girl of about her age kept the can up, and Jan Di took it.

Turned out she was a second-year medical student who had broken her leg, but she was only one or two days away from getting her cast off. Talking with her lifted Jan Di's spirits, and she went back home, deciding that after a good night of rest, she would go back to the hospital.

* * *

Jan Di woke up early and thought that preparing a homemade breakfast could probably lift Ji Hoo's spirits. So, after a quick visit to Ji Hoo's house, she stood before the hospital bedroom door, armed with a simple dosirak and a thermos. Lightly knocking on the door, Jan Di let herself in, finding Ji Hoo asleep.

Not wanting to disturb him, she quietly left the items on the bedside table and looked at him.

"Please, sunbae, please come back." Feeling a tear well up, she quickly wiped it and left the room.

Ji Hoo woke up a few minutes later with a somewhat sad feeling inside of him. When his vision cleared, he found a face he didn't know, again.

She said her name was Yumi, and she was all smiles and talked non-stop.

 _Annoying…_

"Oh! Look at this! Must be for breakfast, let me get this for you." Yumi quickly set the things on the moving table used for meals and placed the breakfast in front of Ji Hoo.

He stared at pancakes with two small containers, one with jam and the other with maple syrup. On the side was his usual cup, the one he kept at home, and a thermos with the fragrance of his favorite tea.

 _Who brought this?_

He knew none of his brothers could've; they would have sent a fancier delivery service. Perhaps his grandfather?

He was about to leave the food to get cold, but a sudden loud noise from his stomach made him reconsider.

The first bite of pancakes made his heart clench. He had tried this before, and these were not from any restaurant he knew, definitely homemade. Not that the presentation wasn't proof enough, but still...there was something at the back of his mind. His head hurt.

"Are you okay, Oppa?" _Oppa?_ "You shouldn't try to force your mind to remember; you'll get there in time."

Ji Hoo ignored her, but she seemed unfazed by his coldness. He ate in silence, finishing every last bit and almost the whole thermos.

"You'll probably feel better now that you've eaten." Yumi promptly took care of the dishes. Ji Hoo couldn't be sure, perhaps this girl had done this?

"Excuse me," he was about to ask her when a tug in his heart told him that the person in front of him wasn't responsible for this gesture.

"Yes, Oppa?"

"It's nothing. And stop calling me 'oppa.' I don't know you."

"Oh, it's just a friendly term." She winked and left his room.

Ji Hoo sighed and rested his head against the pillow.

* * *

F3 and Jan Di went looking for Ji Hoo after classes but couldn't find him in his room. Thinking of a place he might go, Jan Di considered perhaps the roof or a staircase, so to the roof they went first.

They found Ji Hoo sitting on a bench, crutches to his right and a chatty girl to his left. Uncomfortable wouldn't cover the feeling on his face.

When he spotted his friends, his eyes lit up.

Woo Bin bumped fists with him. "Yo, bro, we were scared when we didn't see you in your room."

"I was feeling a bit suffocated. Wanted some fresh air."

"I told him it's very good to move but that he should take it easy."

When the guys inquired about her, Yumi introduced herself and greeted Jan Di with a big smile.

After some conversation and realizing Ji Hoo still hadn't recovered his memories, the group felt a bit sad. This wasn't the friend they'd come to know and love these past few months, not that they didn't love him before, but still…

"I was meaning to ask you something," he told Jan Di.

"M-Me?"

"Yes."

Jan Di felt a bit apprehensive. She had been looked at with those eyes before; it was the time she had kneeled in front of Seo Hyun.

"You put those pictures in my room. Why am I next to my grand- to that man?"

"Um...well...You see…" He still held that steel stare, so she caved. "Could we talk someplace else?" Jan Di didn't think Ji Hoo would appreciate her telling things about his grandfather in front of everyone, even if they were his best friends.

"Oppa shouldn't move around so much; we should keep on talking like this," Yumi said brightly.

Jun Pyo felt rage invading his stomach. "You, stand up and move right now; this is not a place for strangers to meddle."

"But I'm not a stranger!" Most would've cowered under Jun Pyo's glare and voice, but she held her ground. "I'm already friends with Oppa, right?" And she laced her arm with his.

Ji Hoo flinched and before he could say anything, a voice colder than Jun Pyo's was heard.

"Don't touch him." Yumi pulled her arm back slowly, a bit flustered at Jan Di's tone and the satisfied looks of the men behind her. "Ji Hoo sunbae highly values his personal space, so please stop touching him so freely."

Ji Hoo was surprised by the vehemence in this girl's voice. She seemed to know him…

"Mianhae, Oppa." Jan Di could see Ji Hoo was _loving_ that name.

He didn't answer; he simply stood up, a bit slowly, and used his crutch to move toward a further place on the roof.

Woo Bin and Yi Jung told Yumi she should probably go down. They both knew Jan Di was Jun Pyo's girl...or ex-girl, but they also knew that between Jan Di and Ji Hoo was a very strong connection, so they felt it best to let them talk. Jun Pyo felt the same thing, so against his better judgement, he let them be.

* * *

 _"...you just wanted a family, and your grandfather is family."_

Ji Hoo was still thinking on Jan Di's words while he packed to go back home. Two days after their conversation on the roof, he was still having trouble accepting what she had told him, but he had confirmed twice with his brothers that everything she'd said was the truth.

 _"You don't have to warm up to him immediately, but your parents aren't here anymore; you should give him a chance…"_

Right, a chance. Fifteen years couldn't be erased with a simple apology.

 _"...will call you today. I contacted her, and she was very worried for you…"_

That was another thing that greatly surprised him. He had gone after Seo Hyun to Paris.

He.

Yoon Ji Hoo.

Had taken a chance and left after his first love.

 _Why?_

Apparently, he found Seo Hyun but failed in getting her. Ji Hoo thought he should feel worse about this information, but all he found was a dull pain that didn't even bother him that much. And how was it that this Jan Di girl had so much information about his life? She was Jun Pyo's girlfriend…

 _"She broke up with me. The old witch meddled again, and...I don't know if I can get her back this time…"_

Okay, ex-girlfriend. So why was she so caring towards him? Ji Hoo thought Jun Pyo was going to threaten him, but he didn't. Still, he could see his friend wasn't on cloud nine over his and his ex-girlfriend's friendship.

 _"...don't...you should just...You're friends, very good friends. There's this..._ thing _between you two, and I know she's sad about you forgetting her, so just try to remember."_

A thing. And Yi Jung and Woo Bin had also said there was _something_ between them that they no longer cared to figure out.

If he had been in Jun Pyo's position, he definitely wouldn't have liked his own girlfriend having such a _thing_ with his best friend, so he decided it was best to simply ignore Geum Jan Di.

He thanked her for her care but kept her at an arm's length. She noticed, he could tell, and even though she respected his wishes, she still found ways in his two-day stay in the hospital to help him without being overtly present. For some reason, he felt bad about it.

"Are you ready?" Yi Jung had been the one in charge of getting him home. Ji Hoo nodded. "I can't imagine how difficult it must be, but your Grandfather will still be at your house. He is staying in a back room and says he will use the service entrance so as not to bother you, so please, try to bear with it for now."

"Can't he go back to where he used to live?"

"He...lived in the clinic where he works, and he…" Yi Jung was biting his tongue. He really wanted to tell Ji Hoo the truth but both Jan Di and Grandfather had sworn him to secrecy "...he just needs a good place to rest. I know it's not my place, Ji Hoo, but you were really happy with your grandfather. It wasn't all roses between you two when Jan D-when he went to your house, but you two finally came to an understanding."

Ji Hoo nodded again. Apparently, there was nothing he could do to prevent this man from living in his house, so he would bear with it. He opened the bedside table drawer and found a small black velvet pouch; he turned it around, and a silver chain with an old-looking ring fell into his hand. He turned to Yi Jung with a question in his eyes.

"It's yours."

"Is it Seo Hyun's?"

"Not that I know of, no." Yi Jung noticed his friend was still looking at him, and he really didn't care anymore. "If you want to know more you need to ask either Jan Di or your grandfather."

And again, Jan Di.

He said nothing, simply put the ring back in the pouch and put it inside his bag.

* * *

His house looked the same, but it wasn't the same. Ji Hoo truly felt like a stranger in his own house, and he didn't like that.

The picture of Seo Hyun that was in his living room had been replaced with one of a sunset. His violin case, the one that had the ai-ai gasa with his and Seo Hyun's names, was nowhere to be seen. This case was new. The pictures in his living room had changed, and there were more now. He had one with F4, in which all of them were openly laughing, even him; there was another one with them, too, but only two of them and a girl, all using beautiful Venetian masks. There was a space on the table, which he figured must have been for the picture with his Grandfather, but he didn't care to put it back, and then, a picture with Jan Di playing the piano.

He took the picture with the masks-he noticed by the girl's body that it was Jan Di again-and the one with his best friend's girlfriend, and he put them away, along with the one he had in his bag.

This was starting to get out of hand.

Thinking about taking a shower, he went to his drawers, and when he looked for clean socks, he found a pair of wool mittens with a small lamb on them.

No, he refused to even entertain the idea that those were Geum Jan Di's.

Ji Hoo put them in his last drawer, at the very furthest part of it, and carried on.

After a very relaxing shower, he began to feel like himself again. Dressing in a clean shirt and some comfortable blue pants, he thought it best to try to see what the business had been up to. He couldn't remember part of his life; he better try to determine how much.

As soon as he sat down in front of his desk, his eyes caught sight of another picture.

He was holding an ice cream, making a peace sign, and smiling happily...next to Geum Jan Di.

Ji Hoo was frustrated.

Why did he have so much proof of his best friend's girlfriend's presence in his own home? True, he had felt bad about avoiding her, and remembering her watery forced smile when she said she understood he no longer needed her help, made him feel as if he had received a punch to the gut, but that still didn't explain why there was so much of _her_ in his home.

Promptly standing up, he went to his bookcase to take out his favorite poetry book. He sat down and opened it, but all he saw were pictures falling to the floor. Upon closer inspection, he could see it was him, with Jan Di yet again, wearing wedding attire. She was kissing his cheek; they were making a heart with their hands, and he was smiling, happily, as he could only remember having done when he saw Seo Hyun.

Had he…?

"Damn it."

* * *

Jun Pyo arrived an hour later, wondering what it was that Ji Hoo wanted to talk about, but he was definitely not expecting his direct question.

"Did I betray you? Did Jan Di cheat on you with me?"

"What!?"

And then Ji Hoo began ranting, talking fast and _a lot_ , explaining all the things he had found at his house and the feelings he had over his girlfriend's sadness.

"This is not normal. I shouldn't be feeling...anything towards your girlfriend!"

"Ex-girlfriend."

"Whatever!"

Jun Pyo hadn't seen Ji Hoo yell since the incident in Macau's airport.

He hated it. He hated that his very best friend out of F4, that his brother had fallen for his girl. But he knew he had never betrayed him; that night in New Caledonia didn't even count. Worst thing was, Jun Pyo knew that without Ji Hoo's help, Jan Di and he would've never made it so far.

To hell with it.

"She liked you first."

* * *

Two weeks had gone by since Ji Hoo and Jun Pyo's conversation. What exactly were you supposed to say after knowing your best friend's girlfriend liked you first? And even helped you in getting your first love? Apparently, Geum Jan Di was as selfless as they came.

Trying to heed his friend's words, Ji Hoo had managed to maintain a semblance of a conversation with his Grandfather, and after he explained-again-why he hadn't felt he should look for Ji Hoo after all those years, he felt he could forgive him. The ring found its place around his neck once more.

Ji Hoo's life had returned to normal, or as normal as he could hope for after his accident.

He knew a lot more about Geum Jan Di now, not only from F4 but from his Grandfather, his secretary, and even Seo Hyun thought very highly of her.

 _"Don't push her away. You two have been through so much."_

But even knowing all of that, he still couldn't shake the feeling that he shouldn't get close to her. If he did, he wasn't sure what would happen. And even if Jun Pyo said she was his ex, he didn't want to tempt fate. He knew he didn't like her, but what about his previous self? Did the old Ji Hoo still harbor feelings for Jan Di?

Some days later, he went to the emergency staircase intent on taking a nap; however, as he climbed the stairs he heard a voice.

 _As I sing this song_  
 _I will go back to you_  
 _If only I could see the beautiful you again_  
 _I will listen to this song with you_  
 _And have a last dance_  
 _Remember this moment_  
 _Until always_  
 _Just one last dance_

 _You became a faint light_  
 _In between the stars_  
 _You became a star_  
 _And you beckon me_  
 _Do I seem lonely because I am alone?_  
 _Why are tears coming?_

When he reached the top of the stairs, he found Jan Di leaning against the balcony, her eyes closed, singing with so much emotion that it caught him completely by surprise.

And at that moment, the exact second that she turned around and locked her gaze on him, he felt as if the ground had disappeared from under his feet.

 _Do you know...where the pool is?_

 _If Sunbae is sad, I'll be sad too._

 _Sunbae, can you take me somewhere?_

 _Grandfather and sunbae, you both need a family. All I did was help you find it._

 _I will smile, and all because you'll be there, looking at me._

He fell to the floor, and Jan Di rushed to him, calling his name and his honorific, trying to see if he was alright.

"I'll go get help." She was about to leave when he caught her wrist and pulled her down to his eye-level. He just needed a second.

"You...I know you."

"Y-Yes, you do." Jan Di couldn't help the tears and the bursting of her heart. He was starting to remember.

"And I…" He fought against his memories, watching himself as if from above when the penny dropped. "I love you…" It was more an affirmation than a question, and he saw the blush rushing to her cheeks when she heard that. Stammering and stuttering, Jan Di wasn't able to give a direct answer.

His head throbbed, and Ji Hoo could feel the haze of darkness descending on him, so he had to act quickly. Leaning in, he captured Jan Di's lips in a soft but searing kiss.

 _Jun Pyo-ah…mianhae…_

Jan Di didn't pull away, but her eyes remained open at the shock of being kissed by Ji Hoo a second time.

When he pulled away, he smiled that bright, angelic smile of his at her.

"I do love you." He said it with a chuckle before collapsing onto her lap.

"Ji Hoo...sunbae…" Jan Di pulled out her phone and called Woo Bin. Then she sent a text to the rest of the guys and waited.

Her hands pushed the strands of his hair back from his face. Her heart still racing, Jan Di found herself torn by the feelings that had surfaced so quickly and violently.

"Jun Pyo-ah...mianhae…"

* * *

 **And there you have it! Did you like it? :)**


	2. Saying 'No'

**Hey there! I'm back again with the second prompt of this idea. This time, it was a request from** **NocturnalNonsense12. I don't know if you'll like it but I'm hoping I portrayed a bit of what you had in mind.**

 **Remember you can all request a prompt of your liking!**

 **Now, for the rules** **:**

 **\- No Jun Pyo/Jan Di requests. Unless is one in which they'll break up in the end, I won't take it. I'm sorry, but those two for me really wouldn't have worked out.**

 **\- No femslash**

 **Saying that, you can ask for any kind of rating (yes, even M), setting (show or AU) and pairing (Please, remember the rules). Let's start!**

* * *

 **Prompt: Almost three years and a half have passed since Yi Jung left for Sweden, and his communication with Ga Eul is becoming less and less frequent. Without being able to confide as often in her best friend, who's studying medicine, Ga Eul turns once more to Woo Bin, asking for reassurance.**

 **Rating: Teen +16**

 **Warning: Suggestions of sexy times**

* * *

She turns to look to the calendar and sighs. Today marks another month since Yi Jung's departure to Sweden. Today marks more than two years since he left.

 _When I come back, I'll come find you first._

She repeats the words in her head over and over again, it's become mechanic.

Ga Eul is no longer working in the porridge shop; she doesn't have enough time. She's been studying to become a teacher, a kindergarten teacher, if possible. Her dream is to teach small toddlers and help them during those early stages of their lives. She just loves kids that much.

Her life is good; her mother is a happy housewife; her father is an office worker with good hours. And speaking of office, Ga Eul remembers it's still the same job Woo Bin got for her father all those years ago, when the Dragon Lady -as Woo Bin had so aptly named her- tried to sink all of those whom Jan Di cared for.

When she makes the call, she hopes she's not interrupting anything.

He says she isn't, that he's at a party at a club. She checks the time and corroborates that it's ten past noon.

Ten past noon. How is he partying at this time?

Ga Eul has never been to one of his parties; usually, when she calls Woo Bin, he picks her up to eat something or sends a car to bring her to his house where they laze around, watching movies or talking nonsense.

He says he's going home and sending his driver for her. Ga Eul tries to turn his offer down, knowing she _has_ interrupted. He was having a good time; he shouldn't come running to her every time she feels down. But it's too late; she can hear the street sounds coming from her phone, and the 'Yes, sir' in the background from Woo Bin's security…

It's stupid to fight. No one says 'No' to Prince Song.

* * *

Half an hour later she arrives and is greeted with smiles from the staff and a warm hug from Woo Bin's mother. Somehow, his parents aren't the loving and doting TV commercial kinda parents, but they love hard, and she has witnessed that different kind of love when Woo Bin's father gives him a brand new car or when his mother takes him to the tailor for an entire set of new suits. This gifts do not replace love; they just express it. Besides, they have two other little girls to think about, two beautiful bundles of mayhem that make even Ga Eul lose patience sometimes. She must remember their 7th birthday will be coming soon.

"Hey. I was thinking a movie today." Woo Bin greets her when Ga Eul arrives at his 'male den.' She smiles and agrees to that plan.

Soon, the maids come in with popcorn, some finger food, and refreshments for the two of them. One of the maids gives Ga Eul the usual dismissive look she always reserves for her, and Ga Eul is used to it. This maid is young and very pretty, and Woo Bin has told her she has tried more than once to seduce him, but he really isn't interested. He doesn't want to fire her, though because he knows she needs the money. But, this of course, doesn't mean he doesn't notice her rude attitude.

"So Yeon-ssi."

"Yes, young master?" The girl is tripping over herself to get to him as quickly as possible.

"Please let the staff know not to interrupt us _at all_. Unless the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse are descending to Earth, contact me only through the private line."

"Y-Yes, young master." One could feel her disappointment from a block away.

"Why do you keep her again?" Ga Eul asks him after the girl has left.

"Because she needs the job. I think she dreams of landing a rich husband so that her problems are solved. My parents are helping her, and our medical insurance is covering for a lot of her mother's illness, but...she wants to get more."

"Definitely."

"Jealous?" he asks as he sits beside her after turning on the Blue-ray.

"Of course, I'm heartbroken over here."

Woo Bin laughs. He really enjoys her company.

Both Jan Di and Ga Eul are strange to him, like no other girls he's ever met. However, Jan Di is really busy with her studies, more so than Ga Eul. And because Ji Hoo is the one helping her, Woo Bin usually doesn't share much time with Jan Di, unless Ga Eul and Ji Hoo are present.

Now, his friend has asked him to look over Ga Eul because he might get busy with his own classes, plus the 16-hour time difference. At first they'd stayed awake just to be able to talk to each other, but as time goes by and classes start to prove more difficult, they both have needed their respective rest. When Yi Jung is free, Ga Eul is sleeping; when she is free, he might be out or also sleeping.

So, Yi Jung has asked Woo Bin to be there for her if she ever feels sad or lonely, and he has done so, finding a pleasant surprise after discovering Ga Eul's true personality. Yes, she is shy and somewhat innocent, but after her experience with Yi Jung and his first love and witnessing Jan Di and Jun Pyo, and of course, Ji Hoo's unrequited romantic love, the blindfold has fallen.

Woo Bin and Ga Eul have reached a stage in their friendship where she confides in him her insecurities about waiting for a person like Yi Jung, and he tells her about his fears about being part of the mafia. He lends her a friendly ear and an insight into a guy like Yi Jung, being that Woo Bin is also like his friend‒going from bed to bed just for fun but never hurting a woman on purpose. Ga Eul, on her side, always reassures him that she will always be his friend, as long as he stays true to his beliefs.

The movie is a bit slow and heavy. It tells the story of three friends, each one starting like normal, innocent children, only to grow up into something completely different. One is kidnapped and abused as a kid; the other grows up to be a cop, while the last one becomes some sort of mafia boss in the community.

How apt.

As the movie moves forward, they find out the firstborn daughter of the mafia boss was murdered, and his childhood friend, now a police detective, is in charge of the case. The scene when the father discovers his daughter is, indeed, dead, is heartbreaking. Even Woo Bin can imagine for a bit what it would be like. Did his father or mother have the same fear when he was younger? Do they have the same fear even now?

He reaches for a box of tissues and hands a couple to Ga Eul, who obviously has tears running down her cheeks.

The plot unfolds, and different leads point to one of the mafia guy's childhood friends as the killer, the one who was abused as a child. He begs and cries, swearing he never would've touched his friend's daughter. He swears on his life, on his wife, on everything holy that he didn't do it, but the other guy isn't listening; he keeps asking for the truth and demanding that he should just admit it. Woo Bin feels his chest tighten. What would he do if one of his best friends, one of his brothers, by accident or not, killed his firstborn? He would probably do the same thing the guy in the movie does when his friend finally confesses.

He would kill him.

With pain and sorrow in his heart, he would avenge his child's death.

When he turns to look and see if Ga Eul is covering her eyes or crying again, he only sees sheer determination and the hint of...satisfaction? He can't be sure.

Of course, what none of them expects is that hours later, after killing one of his friends, the police detective comes around telling him they've found the killer. The mafia guy asks if they're sure, and the detective says they are: they have all the evidence, the murder weapon, plus the confession. The guy has killed one of his childhood friends, for nothing. For a hunch, some gossip, and false leads. He made a woman a widow and a child an orphan.

Later, in his bedroom, shirtless in front of his window, he thinks.

His wife interrupts his train of thought; she knows what he has done, and she doesn't seem to care. They have two other daughters, and she starts telling him how she tucked the girls in to sleep and told them the story of how big their daddy's heart is. She told them that he actually has four hearts, filled with so much love that sometimes it feels like they will explode, and one of them did when their big sister went to sleep forever.

The guy can't take it; he doesn't want to hear it, but his wife takes his face and looks at him, telling him he's a King and that a King knows when to do certain things, even when they are difficult. In no few words, she lets him know she's there for him, no matter what, and that she feels safe for her and their girls, knowing that daddy will always protect them.

After a few more scenes, the movie ends, leaving Woo Bin with a raw feeling in his chest.

He's watched mafia movies before, hell "Goodfellas" is one of his favorite ones; even if violent, he has always liked that one. He's never had issues with mafia movies, but this one? This one isn't directly one of those and still leaves him with a bitter taste in his mouth.

From the corner of his eye, he watches Ga Eul take a sip of her drink and then leave it on the coaster on the table.

"Sorry about that," he finally says.

"About what?" Ga Eul is confused.

"The movie, the plot, the things that happened. I know you don't like all those violent movies."

"This one wasn't violent; it had some things like that, but it wasn't all like that."

"I beg to differ, but okay...As long as you were entertained."

"It was...interesting. A very powerful movie."

"You were crying at first; I should've stopped the movie then."

"No, it was okay. I mean, it wasn't. But just, the way he lost it when he found out the girl was his daughter….I can't even begin to imagine that kind of pain."

"Well yeah, look at where his pain led him."

Ga Eul turns an incredible look to him. "It led him to fight, to find his daughter's killer, to do every-"

"He killed his friend! He wasn't her killer."

"Yes, but his friend's wife led him to believe that. I mean, it was pretty sketchy what she said."

Now it is Woo Bin's turn to be shocked. "Are you for real, Ga Eul?"

"About what?"

"Do you agree with what he did?"

"I agree that he was intent on finding his daughter's murderer."

"And he killed the wrong person!" He stands up.

"Because the police didn't move fast enough! And why are we yelling?"

"Because!" And he has no other answer for her.

"It's just a movie, Woo Bin."

"What if that happened in real life? What if that happened to me? What if I…"

"You'll have a movie reference to pace you down."

"That is _not_ funny."

"I wasn't trying to be."

"So what? You'd be as calm as that woman?"

"Woo Bin, she was his wife. His woman. Of course she knew what she was getting into when she married him. That's why she said everyone else was weak. You can't afford to be weak in the mafia world." She stands, too.

"Oh, so knowledgeable you are."

"Only because of the things you've told me."

"So, it was okay then? What he did?"

"What if it was you? You just asked me that. What if...What if it was me? What if _we_ were married and had children. What if you were certain one of your friends had done something to harm her; wouldn't you do the same?"

"I would." He said with certainty. "But then, how would you, my wife, feel about that?"

"I'd support you." Woo Bin scoffs. "I would. I would stand next to you through hurricanes and earthquakes, walk over hot coals if that meant you and our family would be safe."

"Why would you go so far for a murderer?"

"Because that 'murderer' would be my husband, and he would've done it for his family." She goes to him and forces Woo Bin to look her in the eye. "The woman who stands next to you has to love you, completely, unconditionally, because you're the King and she is your Queen. The least a Queen expects is for her King to protect their cubs. Isn't that right?"

Ga Eul doesn't get to the smile she means to give him because after she finishes her speech, the only thing she feels is his lips on hers.

The kiss is totally unexpected but not rejected.

One of his hands goes to her waist, holding her in place while the other cups her face. Ga Eul's hands are trying to find a place to land, and they finally do on his back. This isn't one of those rom-com movie first kisses where the protagonist slowly exhales and her foot goes 'pop'. This kiss is searing and deep, slow and sensual, and Ga Eul quicky feels her knees failing her. Woo Bin starts to move, leading them back to the sofa. He sits first and she follows, ending up sitting astride him.

The kiss loses the touch of impatience from the beginning and turns into something more exploratory and less hurried. Never would she have thought a tongue felt so soft.

Minutes pass, hours maybe? They can't be sure. But their lips feel a bit numb when they finally break apart.

Both are breathing a bit hard, and now, the funny, electrifying fog is dissipating.

"I should go." She quickly leaves his lap, but her wrist is trapped by his hand.

"Don't run." His eyes are serious and honest. "You must feel like you've betrayed the trust of the guy you like, but I've betrayed the trust of my brother. Who do you think is feeling worse right now?"

He is right. Between Yi Jung and her exists only a promise, a five-year-long promise that seems to have been quickly fading from her mind.

"I'm sorry...I just…"

"Whatever you need to think about, you can do so here, right?" She weakly nods. "Then come here. I'll lend you my shoulder."

Ga Eul climbs onto the sofa again, lays her head on his shoulder, and lets the tears fall. She's not letting heart-wrenching sobs escape, but she know this represents a problem.

On his part, Woo Bin can't feel more like shit. It is true he has been looking at Ga Eul more the past few weeks, but that can't excuse his actions. Thing is, listening to her saying that if she was his wife she would support him, walk through fire for him and their _family_ made something inside his head snap, and he had to have her, even if one time.

Finally, he understands how Ji Hoo felt that night in New Caledonia.

* * *

He receives a call at an ungodly hour and picks up his phone without looking.

"Whoever you are, you better be dying, or I will kill you."

" _What the hell happened with Ga Eul!?"_ The voice belongs to Yi Jung, and the sleep haze Woo Bin had a second ago is gone.

"What, wait...what? What do you mean?"

" _She just called me."_ Woo Bin checks the time, almost 4 AM so that means almost 8PM in Sweden. " _I could tell she was crying, and she told me she was sorry but that she couldn't wait for me anymore."_

"She what!?" He remembers what happened after that kiss in his den; Ga Eul cried for a while before saying she really needed to go. They kissed one more time but still didn't talk about what happened.

" _Yeah, and...I tried to convince her_ , man, _I did. But she says she just can't because there's someone else"_

"She...she said that?"

" _Who the fuck is this guy? You've been with her, right? When did she have the time to see someone else?"_

"Listen, Yi Jung, it's very early, and I need to go to a family meeting in a couple of hours. I promise I'll call you with more information as soon as that's done. Don't worry."

" _Fuck...Sorry. I didn't even think...Yeah, that's okay. Just let me know. I mean, I know I told her I would come find her first when I returned if she hadn't found her soulmate by then, but it was a figure of speech!"_

"I promise I'll get back to you…" Is all Woo Bin provides.

" _Yes, thank you. See you. Thanks, for taking care of her."_

Woo Bin hangs up and covers his face with his hands. A few minutes pass before he calls her.

" _Yeoboseyo?"_

"Why did you call him?" There is silence from the other side of the line for about a minute.

" _Because when I think of Yi Jung, I no longer feel happy. I only feel obligation and the burden of a promise he thought would keep me single for five years."_

"I understand. I'll be going out of the country for two days. I'll call you when I get back."

" _Wait..where are you going?"_

"I promise I'll call you. Just give me two days."

" _...Okay."_

* * *

"What the hell? How come you're here?" Yi Jung hugs his best friend with a smile on his face.

"I told you I'd call you back, but I think these kind of things are better done in person." Woo Bin hugs him back and holds him for a beat longer than usual, but then he lets go.

"Sure, let's quickly talk about that and then we can go party." Sitting down, he asks the maid for drinks.

"Party?"

"Well, yeah...I'm just curious about this guy, but I mean, I thought about it, and this thing between Ga Eul and me wouldn't have worked. I was just buying time on a promise that I didn't know if either of us would be able to fulfill." Woo Bin is shocked. "Don't look so surprised; you know guys like me can only bring pain to the women they love, so it's best if I don't open that door again. So, what about this guy? Is he the white knight in shining armor she always dreamt about?"

"Hardly. I'd say she's better off without him. He's a scumbag, has slept his way around, _a lot_ , and she knows this, but still...there's something there."

"Really?" Woo Bin notices the hint of surprise and even hope in his friend's voice. "So, how the hell did he get close?"

"Well...you did ask me to keep an eye on her."

"Yeah, so that you could help her when she…" Woo Bin sees it, the moment the penny drops in his friend's mind. He quickly stands up and roars, "WHAT!? Are you trying to tell me that _you_ are that guy!?"

"I think so...yes." He also slowly stands.

"You _think_ so? How the fuck are you not sure!"

"Because Ga Eul and I still haven't talked about it." Yi Jung waits for the next part of his sentence, and Woo Bin is dreading telling him, but he knows it's best to be honest. "We kissed."

Yi Jung doesn't move fast enough. Woo Bin can see in his eyes the next movement; he knows he can quickly dodge the punch that's coming his way, but he doesn't move.

The sound of knuckles against his jaw is loudly heard, and he hopes Yi Jung hasn't broken anything. He's now lying on the floor, holding his hand up to his bodyguards to remind them not to interfere.

"You piece of shit! How could you do this?!" Yi Jung is enraged, seeing red and screaming loudly.

"Because I feel something for her, because she was lonely and I was there and because I simply couldn't resist. To be honest, I thought she would push me away." Woo Bin's jaw is hurting like hell, but he still stands up and waits for the next punch.

"And you call yourself my brother?"

"I do...I came here to tell you that I care for her, deeply, and if she wants me, I'll be hers. You can hit me until you're satisfied."

Yi Jung punches his gut hard. Any other man would be coughing his lung out, but not Prince Song.

"Get out. Don't ever speak to me again."

"Yi Jung, please call me when you've calmed down. I am sorry that I noticed her, but I-"

"Fuck you, Song Woo Bin. Get the fuck out of my house."

"You were so ready to go out partying; what would've happened if I had told you it was a simple guy, the knight in shining whatever she had been waiting for? Weren't you going to fuck some random woman?" After two seconds, he adds, " _Have_ you fucked someone else already?" The silence is enough for Woo Bin to understand the answer is affirmative. "I'm leaving, but bear in mind that I kissed her, not the other way around. I waited until I got here to talk to you man-to-man. If your immediate reaction to her call was to bury yourself in another woman, then you don't deserve her."

Turning around, Woo Bin feels his eyes fill up with tears. He is leaving behind more than 20 years of friendship, and he hopes he might salvage some of that someday.

"Will he forgive me?" He asks Ji Hoo after he tells him what happened.

"I don't know. Maybe, in time."

"Are you also mad at me?"

"I kissed the girl my brother liked, too, remember? I'm, in fact, in love with the woman he's going to marry. There's no judgement here."

"How do you stand it?"

"One day at a time." Ji Hoo sighs and drinks a bit more of his scotch "But know this, if she ever gave me the same opening Ga Eul gave you, I'd run away with her without looking back once."

Woo Bin raises his glass to him and acknowledges his struggle.

A year and a half passes, give or take. He hasn't heard a word from Yi Jung since. Jun Pyo obviously finds out and gets mad at him for at least seven to eight months. Jan Di is more supportive when she hears about them, causing a huge fight with her fiancé.

Woo Bin is lying in his bed, remembering the day he went to Ga Eul's house to confess. He knows he doesn't have the greatest record, but he is willing to try for her.

The body next to him starts to stir and stretch. The beautiful sight of a couple of bare breasts salutes him as soon as she turns around.

"Hey," he says.

"Hey…" Ga Eul's voice is a bit hoarse. "What happened?"

"I think you passed out." He smirks.

"Oh, shut up. After that move you pulled out I thought I was going to die." Her mind is getting the last moments of their lovemaking back.

"But what a way to go, huh?" They both laugh out loud.

Ga Eul says yes when he confesses; they start going out, and it's only at their one-year anniversary that she gives herself to him. The night was beautiful, the hotel bedroom bathed in soft candlelight, and their first time is something she keeps as one of her most precious memories.

His hand starts caressing her back as he kisses her, his fingers tracing the first tattoo on her back‒a beautiful koi fish surrounded by delicate waves and pink sakura flowers.

She feels the proof of his desire for her against her hip and smiles. They have done it not twenty minutes ago. Still, Ga Eul doesn't ask what he wants to do; she just lets Woo Bin pull her over him and starts preparing for the next round.

After all, no one says 'No' to Prince Song.

* * *

 **For those of you who haven't watched the movie, it's called "Mystic River". One hell of a movie and directed by one of the best, Clint Eastwood.**

 **Remember that reviews are love!**

 **See ya XOXO**


End file.
